


People in Between

by velcroboyfriends



Series: A Different Blend [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tags along to Comic-Con and joins in with Richard and Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this jet-lagged and a little delirious, so I'm sorry if it's not entirely coherent, but it was eating my brain and I had to get it into words. Hope you enjoy~

There were many reasons why Richard disliked airport paparazzi. There was the fact that when he'd been in a metal box for hours, the last thing he wanted was someone shoving a camera in his tired, puffy face. There was the fact that he might want some shred of privacy from time to time. But more than that was the fact that he didn't have the comfort of traveling with Lee.

So when Richard took his lonely cab from the lonely plane to their not-so-lonely hotel room in San Diego, the first thing Richard did when Lee opened the door was to sink into the man's arms, burying his face in the crook of Lee's neck.

"I missed you," Richard mumbled, walking Lee backwards into the room.

"You saw me right before my flight," Lee shot back. "This morning." But he wrapped his arms around Richard anyway, pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the side of his neck.

"I hate flying," Richard whined, unashamed to play the diva when it came to being stuffed into close quarters with far too many people. "I hate going places. Just want to stay in New York with you." Lee nodded, his chin pressed into Richard's shoulder, and stroked a hand through his hair, soothing. "I'm glad you could come," Richard added. He hadn't expected, when he'd told Lee he was going to Comic-con, that the man would want to accompany him. He'd have thought Lee would want to stay far away this year, free of any obligations. But then, Lee was still surprising him even now.

"Me too," Lee said softly. They just stood there for a moment, holding one another tightly in the increasingly dim hotel room, until Richard lifted his head to check his watch, then buried his face in Lee's neck again, groaning.

"I have dinner soon, with the Hannibal team," he mumbled. "Should get going." Lee nodded, pulling away from Richard and moving back further into the room.

"I'll call room service, I guess," Lee said.

"No," Richard said, "No, come with us. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Bryan especially." He grinned at that, knowing he'd hooked Lee with that last point.

"Yeah, I'd better actually, for your safety," Lee said in realization. "If he found out I was here and you didn't bring me..."

"He'd have me for dinner. Not as a guest." Lee chuckled a little as he went to gather his things, slipping wallet and phone and key card into his pocket.

"That he would. I'd better go, for your sake."

"Better safe than sorry."

\---

"Lee fucking Pace," Bryan exclaimed, his voice ringing with excitement. "How are you, kid?"

"Been doing great since the last time you asked," Lee answered back, gladly accepting the hug Bryan squished him into. "Last Saturday, was it?"

"That week," Bryan said, pulling away from the hug with some reluctance, "Was an eternity. Some infinities are, indeed, smaller than others."

"Thomas Harris?"

"John Green." At Lee's surprised look, Bryan smirked. "What? My literary taste contains multitudes." He returned to his seat at the table, across from Martha. Richard took the chair next to her, and Lee the one next to him.

"Hey, Rich," Hugh said from across the table, beaming warmly, then turned to Lee and stretched out a hand to shake.

"Pleased to meet you," Lee said, taking Hugh's hand. "I've heard _very_ good things." It was an innocent enough comment, but when Richard saw the way Lee's eyes darted from the other man's eyes down to his lips and back, he felt a hitch of anticipation in his breath.

"Likewise," Hugh said, looking from Lee to Richard and back. His hand lingered a little on Lee's for a moment before he let go. "Are they putting you up somewhere nice?" he asked, seemingly casually.

"The Grand Hyatt," Lee said.

"It's close to here, actually," Richard said. "You should stop by tonight before the madness begins, I'd love to catch up." Under the table, Lee's fingers grazed against Richard's thigh. Hugh's eyes glinted. Richard's anticipation turned to barely-contained arousal, and dinner couldn't go by fast enough.

\---

When a knock came at the door, Lee and Richard were laid out on the bed, Lee having forced him into watching some awful reality show about supposedly 'real' housewives in an indiscernible location. But at the knock, Lee turned the television off without a second thought. Richard rose from the bed, looking back at Lee. He felt nervous, now, in a way he hadn't when they'd had their exchange at dinner, when he'd texted Hugh their room number. Lee urged him on with a gesture, and he went to the door.

Sure enough, when he opened it, there was Hugh, also looking nervous and holding a bottle of red wine.

"Thought I'd bring this by," Hugh said, gesturing weakly with the bottle as he walked into the room. Richard shut the door, then stood there, looking at Hugh, at the bottle, at Lee on the bed. No one said a word.

"Oh my god," Lee said with a certain exasperation after a moment, getting up from the bed. He walked over to Hugh, took the bottle. "Of course you'd both be shy." He lifted his free hand to touch a finger to the underside of Hugh's chin, tilted the man's face upward. The three of them collectively held their breath as Lee looked into Hugh's eyes. Hugh shifted forward slightly, and Lee leaned down to press their lips together.

It all seemed to happen quickly, then, as Hugh arched up, his hands closing around Lee's waist. Richard moved forward to take the bottle from Lee's hand, set it down on the table by the bed. Hugh broke away from the kiss at last, reached out to rake a hand through Richard's hair at the back of his scalp, pulled him in for their own kiss, hard and dirty and something Richard hadn't even realized he'd missed just a little bit.

Next to him, Lee curled close and pressed his lips to Richard's neck, and the dual feelings were already just on the good side of too much, so much that it looped back around again to not enough, not enough skin, not enough contact. Hugh and Lee both seemed to read his mind as they slipped away from him just enough to tug at his clothing, then at one another's.

They were all reading each other tonight, making arrangements in coded language and vague messages for - dear lord, a _threesome_ was what this was, although the word felt tawdry in Richard's mind, no match for the delicious feeling of brushing his lips over Hugh's chest while Lee unbuckled Richard's belt while Hugh had the rest of Lee's clothing already on the ground and one hand slipping down the dip of Richard's lower back. This wasn't some cheesy porn set-up - this was desire and want of the purest sort, a shared feeling that went beyond novelty factor.

"Yeah," Lee groaned as Hugh took his cock in hand, pushed him back toward the bed. Lee toppled onto it, falling out on his back, and Richard followed, lying on his side next to him and running his hand over the light layer of hair on Hugh's head as the man leaned down to run his tongue along the underside of Lee's shaft. He missed the long hair, and he said as much.

Lee leaned over to lick into Richard's mouth and grasp at his ass, pulling him closer. Richard curled into him, rutting against his hip. He wasn't watching Hugh, but he knew he'd taken Lee into his mouth when the man's body arched under him and Richard's mouth reverberated with the groan from Lee's throat. Richard bit at Lee's quaking lower lip.

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Richard murmured, just loud enough for both men to hear, and Lee gasped and nodded, his hips twitching.

"So good," Lee groaned, his mouth barely moving. Richard leaned down to bite and suck at his nipple, and Lee dragged fingers through Richard's hair, trailing away as he moved further down, pressing kisses into Lee's hip. Hugh looked over at him and pulled up from where he'd had Lee's cock fully sheathed in his mouth. It was awe-inspiring, watching the length of it slowly emerge from those lips, and Richard leaned in to trace his tongue along each inch of exposed skin. Above them, Lee cried out desperately.

They stopped for another sweet slide of lips when Hugh's mouth was free, leaving Lee to catch his breath for a moment, then they were working together, tongues tracing in tandem.

"Holy _shit_ ," Lee gritted out, his hips bucking upward. Each of them clamped down a hand onto the respective hipbone, pushing him down to the mattress so they could work freely. Richard swirled his tongue around the head while Hugh dragged his lips up and down the shaft, and then their lips met on either side in a parody of a kiss, and then Hugh was swallowing him down again, Richard covering any missed territory with his tongue. They made a good team, the two of them, leaving Lee shaking under their collective grip.

Richard had other plans, though, and he left Hugh to continue on as he moved further down the bed to kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hugh was a sight, bent over Lee on all fours, and Richard took a second to enjoy it before he spread apart the cheeks of his ass with both hands and leaned in to make a broad lick across his entrance. Hugh moaned, and Lee moaned, and they all arched together as Richard began to lap at him in earnest, the muscles giving in easily to the explorations of his tongue.

Tongue gave way to fingers, and when Hugh was rolling his hips back onto the three fingers Richard had bent inside him, Lee tilted Hugh's head up again, looking at him with a hunger on his face that always took Richard by surprise.

"You want him to fuck you?" Lee asked, shooting that same hungry look back at Richard, and Hugh groaned, rocking his hips back even harder now that his mouth was free.

"Yeah, yeah, I want... _fuck_ , I want both of. Both of you," Hugh rambled between gasping breaths, and Richard and Lee locked wide eyes, then shared utterly wicked smiles.

"I think that can be arranged," Lee murmured, cradling Hugh's cheek in his hand, and Richard added a fourth finger. He stretched and spread them, four points of a square, while Lee rummaged through the stuff he hadn't had a chance to unpack. He stalked cat-like back over to the bed when he'd found what he was looking for. "You clean?" he asked, and Hugh nodded frantically. "Good. Latex on latex... you don't want that."

"You've done this before?" Richard asked. Again, he was surprised.

"Juilliard," Lee said with a shrug, as though that explained it. Hugh was getting impatient, grinding back to bury Richard's hand in him all the way down, until the joint of his thumb pressed against skin. Richard felt breathless and unreal, fully expecting at any time to wake up from what was both the strangest and the best sex dream of his life.

Then Lee was kneeling next to him, drizzling lube onto Richard's fingers when they were far enough out, then pooling a bit in his palm and wrapping it around Richard's cock. Richard arched under his touch and tilted his head to meet Lee's lips, a rough slide. Hugh was slick around his fingers now, and Lee was standing, keeping contact with Richard's lips until they couldn't reach anymore, moving back to lie back on the bed again.

Richard slipped his fingers out and wrapped them around his own cock, slicking it up even more as he watched Hugh move up and turn around. Lee's arms reached around the man to pull him into his lap, and Richard climbed onto the bed, crawled quickly up so that he could press his lips to Hugh's as he sank down onto Lee's cock. He let them get settled for a moment, held onto Hugh's hip as he rocked up and down, bracing himself on his hand to get the leverage to drive himself down onto Lee.

"That good?" Richard asked, and Hugh nodded. When the man's face was completely relaxed, mouth dropping open, he continued, "Want more?"

"Fuck, yes," Hugh groaned, reaching out with one hand to grasp at Richard's back, to pull him closer. Richard complied happily, and when Hugh and Lee stilled, he lined his cock up carefully. His gaze traveled between both men's faces as he slowly pressed in: at Hugh, biting his lip hard and squeezing his eyes closed, and at Lee, his eyes growing wider and wider with each millimeter he moved forward.

"Doing okay?" he murmured, watching Hugh's face as he released his swollen lip from his teeth's grip and nodded. As Richard continued the slide inward, he lost his breath, surrounded by heat and pressure and the delicious press of Lee's cock against his own. When he was all the way in, he looked at Lee again, and like he was reading Richard's mind, Lee began to move, tilting his hips slowly down and back up again.

They traded off like this, Richard stroking in as Lee stroked out, and between them Hugh was silent, his eyelashes dark on his cheeks, lips slightly open, breathing slow and shallow.

"Oh my god," Hugh pronounced slowly, quietly, his voice ragged. Gradually they picked up the pace, and Hugh let out a panoply of noises, sinking back to lie against Lee's chest. He clutched at Richard's ass with one hand, urging him forward on every thrust, and wrapped the other arm back to cradle Lee's head. Lee sucked at Hugh's shoulder, where there was no danger of marks being caught at the panel tomorrow.

Richard leaned in to brush his lips across Hugh's, feeling them twitch as he groaned out at semi-regular intervals, then looked into Lee's eyes. The other man's eyes seemed to glint, and he arched an eyebrow, and Richard nodded and stilled on the outstroke until Lee pulled out just enough to match him, the heads of their cocks meeting just inside the ring of muscle. When they both pushed back in at once, Hugh keened, his whole body stiffening again, his hands clenching on whatever they held.

"Please, please, please," Hugh echoed at each thrust. Richard took hold of his legs and pushed them up until he was curled in Lee's lap, completely at their mercy. He shifted his angle upward a little on the next instroke, and Hugh howled, clawing at Richard's back. Richard and Lee, the both of them together, thrust in faster and faster as Hugh shook and writhed between them.

"Come for us," Lee said into Hugh's ear, his voice breathless and broken, and Richard took hold of Hugh's cock, and then he was clenching around them both as he spilled onto his stomach. Richard trailed his fingers through the streaked come, pressed them to Lee's lips, and he took them into his mouth eagerly, licking off every drop.

Their eyes met and seared into one another as first Richard, then Lee fell over the edge into oblivion, stilling as they poured out together, his face in Richard's eyes turning to stars and the darkness behind them. When Richard returned to the world, Lee and Hugh both were panting under him, and he pulled out slowly, regretting the loss of the feeling of all three of them together. Lee pulled out as well, then, after pressing his lips to Hugh's cheek, rolled the man to his side so he could get out of bed.

Richard and Hugh curled close but not quite touching, overheated and covered in sweat as they were. When Richard met Hugh's eyes, they were dazed but happy, and his smile matched it. In the bathroom, water ran, white noise. Lee came back with a damp washcloth, running it first over Hugh's white-streaked stomach, then down between his thighs, cleaning him up as best he could. He took Richard's hand, the one still covered in lube and spit, and pressed the cloth around each finger, then ran it over his softening cock. Richard sighed and watched Lee's back as he turned back to the bathroom to toss the cloth into the sink.

Then Lee was back, stubbornly pressing himself into the space between Richard and Hugh until he was nestled comfortably, an arm wrapped around each of them. He looked from side to side, then laughed that laugh of his, the one he made when he was equally baffled and amused.

"What?" Hugh mumbled, curling into Lee's chest.

"I need to get a time machine," Lee mused, stroking his fingers up and down Richard's back. "Need to find my gawky-ass teenage self. And I need to tell him that in twenty years he's gonna have two hot British men in his bed."

"He won't believe you," Richard said around a yawn.

"Nope," Hugh agreed softly. Then they lay there in silence until Richard's breathing slowed and he drifted into comfortable sleep.


End file.
